1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing device, more particularly to a photographing control method in which a photographer takes a photograph of him/herself.
2. Description of the Related Art
For an automatic photograph-taking device in which a person takes a self-photograph such as an identification photograph, there has been proposed a technique that recognizes a situation of the person to be photographed, and provides audio instructions regarding changing posture for the person to be photographed according to the recognized situation (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-40550).
Additionally, there has been used a technique of detecting a face area or a smiling face of a person existing in an image obtained through photographing.